1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding device and a power receiving device that transmit and receive power in a contactless manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, examples of this type of power feeding device include, for example, a contactless charger as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-017562. The contactless charger is configured to have the form of a sheet or a box. The upper surface of the contactless charger is provided with four mounting surfaces for devices to be charged. When devices to be charged are set, the devices to be charged start to be charged.
Thermistor parts are provided respectively under the respective mounting surfaces, and the respective thermistor parts measure the temperatures of objects (devices to be charged or foreign objects) on the corresponding mounting surfaces. Each thermistor part includes a flexible substrate, a plurality of thermistors as a typical example of a plurality of temperature-sensitive means, a case, and a heat conductor, which is fixed on a resin frame. The plurality of thermistors is disposed in a grid on the flexile substrate. It is to be noted that it is also possible to provide the thermistor parts in the devices to be charged as power receiving devices.
However, the power feeding devices, etc. have a problem that the temperatures of objects to be subjected to thermometry may be unable to be detected accurately when the distance from a thermistor to the next thermistor is excessively long in the case of a plurality of thermistors disposed in a grid. Conversely, when the distance is shortened between adjacent thermistors, there is a need to increase the total number of thermistors, and the cost will be increased for manufacturing the power feeding devices, etc.